Envidias masculinas
by Don Cocono
Summary: La música despierta varias sensaciones en nosotros. Aunque algunas de ellas no sean muy agradables


**Disclaimer: El mundo de SnK pertenece a Hajime Isayama. La obra que se presenta es de Giuseppe Verdi. La trama y los personajes originales son míos**

* * *

A lo largo de su vida, Jean Kirstein había pasado por muchísimos momentos y aventuras, dignos de plasmarse en un libro de fantasía. Luchó contra gigantes, descubrió la verdad del extinto país de Mare, peleó contra un ejército de monstruos y sobrevivió al exterminio de su raza, renunciando a su identidad para poder vivir una vida perfectamente en paz en otro país. Todo esto con una dosis inconmensurable de dolor, angustia y bastantes lágrimas, muchas reprimidas y algunas liberadas. Además de la pérdida de amigos invaluables y de sus amados padres, como una consecuencia nefasta de la posesión y control de los poderes de Ymir.

Y pese a tales circunstancias, Mikasa estuvo a su lado. Al principio, en aquellos años de la academia, fue él quien intentó los acercamientos sin resultados satisfactorios y logrando que él se deprimiera un poco, gracias a la ciega e intensa devoción que ella tenía por Eren Jaeger. Pero después del encarcelamiento de Eren luego del ataque a Mare y el incidente con el amo de los mares donde a la soldado que vale por cien le rebanaran la pierna izquierda, Jean fue el apoyo de Mikasa. La ayudó a sobrellevar su depresión por culpa del Acker Bond, a escapar de Mare, a alzarle la moral por culpa de aquella pierna anquilosada, a adaptarse a aquel exótico país, a aceptar la ayuda de aquella vieja bruja para destruir ese lazo enfermizo y tóxico y, lo más importante, a ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad que hay detrás de la negra cortina de guerra y muerte que cubrió la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Fue un proceso bastante largo y complicado. Muchas veces Jean quiso darse por vencido debido a la terquedad y poca cooperación de Mikasa, y la casi nula experiencia que él tenía en ese tipo de temas de las relaciones sentimentales. Pero gracias a la ayuda de un hombre, el que a ojos de Jean parecía el menos indicado, Jean pudo obtener otra visión de la vida, con lo que salió adelante el mismo, pudiendo sobreponerse a esos temas tan crudos que carcomían desde hace tiempo su alma. Una vez logrado esto, fue cuando se dio a la tarea de sacar a Mikasa de aquel pozo que ella misma había construido.

Y después de un arduo trabajo por parte de los dos, Mikasa supo apreciar los matices positivos de la vida, y sobre todo que Jean le había ayudado bastante. Fue en ese entonces que el corazón de Mikasa supo lo que siempre había tenido a su lado y, poco a poco, construyó ese preciado sentimiento hasta que pudo corresponderle a Jean. Esto les causó bastante felicidad, a él que por fin su amor de juventud le hiciera caso, a ella porque se dio cuenta que alguien sí la quería de verdad. Con el paso del tiempo formalizaron su relación en matrimonio, y los resultados no se hicieron esperar.

Cuatro hijos, tres mujeres y un hombre, todos con su distintivo rostro alargado, más notorio en unos, herencia de su padre, y con rasgos asiáticos, más marcados en unos, herencia de su madre. La mayor la nombraron Hoshi, pues fue ese pequeño punto de luz que vieron al salir de la oscuridad, con una serenidad y rudeza perfectamente balanceadas. Elsa fue la segunda, una niña que tenía el temperamento divino, pues nunca se le había visto pasar enojo alguno y tenía una paciencia infinita. Y después llegó Sasha, bastante parecida en comportamiento a su padre y con un inusual apetito que hicieron recordar a sus padres a su querida amiga. Y el único varón, por sugerencia de Mikasa, fue nombrado Eren. Aunque Jean al principio se rehusó con el nombre, su esposa le hizo entrar en razón al relatarle que, sin importar lo ruin que fue el portador de los dos titanes en sus últimos días, Eren Jaeger había sido un buen amigo para ambos y el casi hermano de Jean durante toda la guerra, y que no debía guardarle rencor por lo ocurrido. Además, el chico, para asombro y alivio de sus padres, no adquirió gusto por las luchas o las armas, sino que desarrollo un virtuosismo sorprendente para la música, concretamente en la trompeta.

Pero, a pesar de haber logrado sobrevivir a semejantes circunstancias y consolidado su relación con una singular y amorosa familia, Jean Kirstein sintió en pocos episodios de su vida lo que muchos humanos: envidia.

Ese sentimiento negativo que hace que uno volteé a ver al prójimo con desdén, que te hace desear con un ahínco insano las cosas de otros, que te provoca cierta satisfacción ver como el otro fracasa, y que te puedes lograr todas tus metas haciendo daño a los demás.

Oh sí, eso experimentó Jean.

La primera vez fue cuando vio juntos a Eren y Mikasa. Él la alabó por su pelo, pero el desgraciado bastardo suicida le dijo que estaba muy largo, que le iba a estorbar en los entrenamientos. Un amargo sabor de boca le dejó esa situación, pues deseó por primera vez estar en el lugar de Eren y tener poder de palabra sobre Mikasa.

La segunda cuando escaparon de Mare. Su ataque sorpresa había sido exitoso, pero la intromisión del Ejército Oscuro, y su enorme superioridad numérica y de ataque, los hicieron retirarse. Ya en Paradis, Jean intentó hablar con Eren acerca de su mercenaria estrategia, pero el hombre pelinegro parecía no entender razones y, gracias a las infinidades de recuerdos de los portadores anteriores, empezó a decir estupideces, hasta un punto en que Jean se cansó y se le fue a los golpes. Por poco más de cinco minutos los dos se propinaron puñetazos y patadas hasta que Mikasa los separó, sujetando a Eren y disculpándose en nombre de él por su actitud. Más tarde ese mismo día, Jean no se contuvo de darle varios golpes a la pared, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, y una vez más deseó ser Eren sólo para que la chica asiática interfiriera por él.

Pero hubo una tercera vez, que fue más intensa, siendo otro hombre, o más bien otros hombres las causantes de ésta. No, no se trataba de partes íntimas (no sólo le apodaron _El Caballo_ a sus dieciséis años por su rostro, cuando una noche les ganó el morbo a todos los hombres de su cabaña e hicieron "comparaciones"), pero sí de una parte del cuerpo que es bastante atractiva para la mayoría del género femenino.

* * *

Todo comenzó unos meses atrás cuando, por enésima vez, Eren les insistió a Mikasa y a él que fueran a una función de la ópera de la ciudad donde vivían, en donde él trabajaba como el primer trompetista de la orquesta. Tanto para Jean como para su esposa era bastante incómodo ir al teatro debido a sus peculiares artistas. Muchos de ellos les recordaban a los monstruos que combatieron en el pasado, y no eran tan fácil de olvidar aquellos sucesos. Además, tuvieron algunos incidentes con algunos miembros de la compañía y la orquesta, como cuando una soprano se comió a los cuatro gatos de Mikasa y el chelista principal mató a los tres perros de Jean.

Una noche los seis se encontraban cenando, y una vez más Eren sacó a flote del tema de la ópera a su familia. Ellos intentaron cambiar de tema sutilmente, hasta que Sasha dio un molesto bufido.

— Mira pequeño burdégano —dijo la chica—. Ya me tienes hasta acá —pasó su mano derecha por la frente— con tu maldita ópera, ¿por qué mejor no te callas?

— Cuarto de milla, no es necesario que relinches —habló Eren con calma—. Ya sé que eres una yegua bruta y no te entra la cultura por ningún lado, así que la invitación no iba para ti.

— ¡Ahora si hijo de tu re…! —exclamó la chica.

― ¡Está bien, ya fue suficiente! —gritó Jean enojado, dándole un porrazo a la mesa. Todos sus hijos respingaron—. Sasha ya por favor dejen de pelear, no hay un día en que no se molesten por Dios. Enano, tú ganas. Mañana iremos tu madre y yo a la función. Pero será la última vez que vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Lejos de enojarse, Eren sonrió: — Qué bien —dijo—. Ya verán que _Don Carlo_ no los decepcionará y querrán volver a pisar el teatro. Verán se trata de…

Y así, entre el clima de calma de la cena, Eren comenzó a contar a grandes rasgos la trama de la ópera. Jean rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio, mientras que Sasha se llevó ambas manos a la cara, claramente harta. Hoshi simplemente se concentró en su comida, y Mikasa y Elsa le pusieron bastante atención.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eren partió al teatro desde mediodía, debido a todos los preparativos y su jefe era bastante minucioso con ellos. Jean y Mikasa partirían al cuarto para las cinco. Dos de sus hijas no asistirían, Hoshi tenía práctica de artes marciales mixtas, y Sasha se rehusó, argumentando que era suficiente escuchar al burdégano todos los días en casa, palabras que le costaron un buen coscorrón por parte de su madre. Sólo Elsa iba a acompañarlos, pues su segunda hija sentía debilidad especial por el cappuccino y el pastel de choco-café que vendían en el restaurante del teatro.

Al aproximarse la hora, los tres se prepararon para partir. Por mucho que su hijo les dijera que no eran tan necesario la vestimenta, a Jean no le parecía ir a ese tipo de eventos con ropas casuales. Gracias a los eventos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, había aprendido a vestir correctamente de manera formal y su imagen daba buenas palabras entre los asistentes. Así que esta vez no sería la excepción, por lo que escogió uno de sus mejores trajes, un gris pizarra. Una vez listas su esposa e hijas, la mayor luciendo un sobrio vestido de noche y la menor una blusa blanca y pantalón de vestir negro, partieron en automóvil hacia el lugar.

Cuando los tres arribaron al suntuoso teatro, Jean se estacionó cerca del edificio principal y ayudó a bajar a Mikasa. Jean miraba a todos lados, debido a la poca confianza que había adquirido en sus años como militar, y a la curiosa gente que iba llegando. Pero Mikasa le apretó la mano derecha, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, y los tres cruzaron la puerta principal.

El vestíbulo estaba pletórico, con gente yendo y viniendo. Elsa se separó de sus padres, con rumbo al restaurante, diciéndoles que en un rato los alcanzaría. El hombre de pelo cenizo vio con algo de preocupación como su hija se perdía entre la multitud. E inmediatamente sintió otro apretón en si mano derecha.

— Tranquilo Jean —le reconfortó su esposa—. Sólo va por lo que le gusta.

— Nunca terminaré por acostumbrarme a estas… personas Mikasa —declaró Jean, viendo pasar a su lado a una pareja de singular porte.

— Dudo que hagan algo de lo que estás pensando —habló ella—. Sólo vienen a disfrutar la música, como nosotros. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Jean sólo suspiró y se llevó la mano izquierda al pelo en señal de nerviosismo. Mikasa sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducen a los palcos, arrastrando prácticamente a su marido, quien no dejaba de mirar el punto donde había estado su hija. Una vez en las escaleras, que Jean ayudó a subir a Mikasa, fueron directamente a la puerta donde estaba el palco que les tocó, y que estaba resguardada por una mujer del teatro. Jean le mostró los boletos, por lo que la mujer les permitió el paso al palco a él y su mujer, y les entregó un grueso programa. Una vez dentro, se acomodaron y Jean dio un vistazo al lugar.

El recinto, que fácilmente albergaba unas tres mil personas, estaba lleno. Había gente de todo tipo, e incluso había cerca de diez individuos que le recordaban mucho su pasado. El escenario era enorme, y el telón fácilmente rebasaba la altura de un titán colosal. En el foso orquestal, pudo distinguir a su hijo hablando con sus amigos, el de cabello blanco y el grandote deforme. A los pocos minutos una voz dio la tercera llamada, la orquesta se acomodó en el foso, y el amigo de cabello blanco tocó su instrumento, con lo cual los demás comenzaron a sonar por secciones hasta que, al parecer, la orquesta estaba bien afinada. Y Elsa llegó justo a tiempo, con su rebanada de pastel y su café.

Las luces se apagaron, y finalmente el director de la orquesta apareció, acompañado de los aplausos del público. Apenas era notable entre los músicos debido a su baja estatura, pero gracias a su peculiar cabeza era inconfundible. Cuando los aplausos cesaron, el director tomó su batuta y una suave melodía de corno comenzó a sonar y el telón se abrió, dejando ver un bosque bastante sombrío.

Al principio, el argumento le pareció algo familiar: personas perseguidas por razones políticas y hambre de poder entre las naciones. El coro entonó una canción algo melancólica, que describía su triste situación por la atrocidad de las guerras. Le recordó un poco a los erdianos, perseguidos sin razón alguna, sólo para quererlos extintos de la faz de la Tierra. Por lo que no evitó que sintiera algo de pena por esas pobres personas. Hasta Mikasa observó muy seria la escena, dando a entender que la comprendía perfectamente. Elsa, quien sabía el pasado de sus padres, escuchaba también con atención.

El coro terminó de cantar y el público aplaudió un poco. Después de ello salió la protagonista Isabel, con una nutrida diligencia para ayudar a las personas, y haciendo gala de su magnífica voz de soprano. Y justo después de que Isabel y el coro abandonaran la escena, llegó el protagonista Don Carlo. Con una estupenda voz de tenor, cantó cuan enamorado estaba. A Jean le pareció algo cliché, pero notó que Mikasa le prestó bastante atención, tanto a su voz como a los movimientos escénicos. Jean frunció un poco el ceño, y algo visceral en él le dijo que no la había visto tan concentrada en alguien desde aquel idiota de Jaeger. Elsa, al igual que su madre, estaba encantada con el cantante.

Jean intentó no hacer caso a esa sensación y se concentró en la ópera. Isabel había reaparecido y ahora entablaban un dueto de amor con Don Carlo. Jean tenía que admitir que se oían muy bien, y el público aplaudió un poco cuando terminaron. Luego llegó otro hombre, el conde de Lerma, anunciado que Isabel se casaría con el padre de Don Carlo para poner fin a la guerra. Esto el coro lo celebró, pero a su vez dejó a Don Carlo bastante consternado y quieto en el escenario. Así, el primer acto concluyó, en medio de los aplausos del público.

Un breve descanso de diez minutos, y el segundo acto comenzó. Esta vez en lo que parecía ser una iglesia, con un coro de monjes cantando un poco tétrico, debido a que recordaban a un monarca muerto. A Jean le recordó un poco todos esos grupos de culto en Paradis, por lo que les prestó algo de atención. Luego que los monjes cantaran, apareció Don Carlo, quejándose de que su amada fuera ahora su madrastra. Pero la entrada de un segundo hombre, Rodrigo el Marqués de Posa, lo hizo salir de sus tristes pensamientos y ambos empezaron a cantar acerca de su sólida amistad.

Jean se identificó un poco con este dueto. Pues siempre consideró al bastardo suicida como un hermano, pese a sus nefastas actitudes en sus últimos momentos de vida. Incluso intentó salvarlo de los monstruos en la batalla final, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerles frente.

El hombre de pelo cenizo se rascó su corta barba, algo conmovido por los recuerdos, y miró a su esposa. Mikasa estaba atenta a cómo cantaban ambos hombres. Si bien el tenor tenía una estupenda voz, el segundo hombre, un barítono, no se quedaba atrás con su timbre más grave. Elsa los escuchaba muy atenta. Y esta vez Mikasa le ponía especial atención. Jean rodó los ojos, y el sentimiento visceral creció un poco más. Si bien muchos de los hombres de Paradis tenían la voz algo ronca, este barítono los superaba con creces a todos.

Y una procesión de monjes interrumpió su dueto, seguida por Isabel y el Rey Felipe II. Don Carlo no soportaba ver a Isabel al lado de su padre, y Rodrigo le sugería que se calmara. Los monjes entonaron un canto solemne, a la par que Don Carlo y Rodrigo se quejaban y aconsejaban. Una vez que los monjes y los reyes abandonaron la escena, ambos hombres se juraron amistad eterna.

Los hombres terminaron su dueto, seguidos por la orquesta que repetía su tema con bastante brío. Entonces, en medio de los aplausos, un telón de comodín cayó y el escenario se apagó. Unos ruidos indicaron que el escenario estaba cambiándose, y en menos de cinco minutos. El director le indicó a la orquesta que estuviera lista, y ésta volvió a tocar, bastante animada. Ahora el escenario reveló un suntuoso jardín, donde varias damas estaban sentadas. Ellas cantaban acerca del ambiente en el jardín, y en el centro de ellas una mujer tuerta, la princesa Éboli, yacía sentada. Al acabar su canción el público aplaudió, y la princesa Éboli comenzó a cantar, acompañada del resto de las mujeres y el paje de la reina. La voz de mezzosoprano de ella era bastante melódica.

A Jean le recordó mucho a la comandante Hange. No sólo por su apariencia, sino también porque el personaje daba toda la imagen de ser una mujer fuerte y con carácter. Y el paje a Levi, por lo que en su mente imaginó una escena donde el sargento, vestido como el personaje del paje, le cantaba a la comandante, ataviada como Éboli. Y tuvo que reprimir una risa.

Una vez que Éboli cantó, recibió un caluroso aplauso. Las damas y el paje se retiraron, quedando Éboli sola. Isabel y Rodrigo entraron, y él le tendió una carta. Éboli cantó un poco, queriendo saber más, pero Rodrigo amablemente le hizo retirarse junto con él. Don Carlo apareció, y ambos volvieron a cantar un dueto amoroso, con el cual dejaban en claro sus sentimientos, pese a que fueran políticamente madre e hijo.

El dueto fue magnífico, por lo que el público aplaudió bastante. Don Carlo e Isabel se retiraron, y entró Rodrigo, cantando de manera lastimosa debido a que se encontraba en varias encrucijadas y tenía que hacerla de mediador. Su voz ronca le daba bastante solemnidad a la escena, a su vez que los gestos transmitían una auténtica culpa por querer salvar a todos los amigos.

Jean sintió un deja vú, y en lugar de Rodrigo visualizó a Eren Jaeger cuando era más joven. Cuando su casi hermano no era un cretino y tenía una meta digna de cualquier héroe, cuando su amigo sentía culpa por no haber salvado a sus amigos, cuando aquel chico de ojos verdes no se dio por vencido pese a tener todo en contra, cuando siempre sonreía pese al dolor de la guerra. Y la nostalgia y melancolía comenzaron a invadirlo, por lo que tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para evitar que las lagrimillas no resbalaran de sus ojos.

Jean apartó la mirada del. Ella sí tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, quizá porque pensó lo mismo que su esposo. La sensación visceral volvía a estar presente, pero esta vez no la culpaba. El barítono logró ponerlos nostálgicos a los dos con su increíble voz.

Rodrigo terminó de cantar, y el público lo agradeció con un caluroso aplauso. Y después llegó el Rey Felipe II. A Jean le pareció un hombre no más grande que él en estatura, pero se impresionó al oírlo cantar, pues tenía una gruesa voz de bajo, mucho más grave y ronca que la de Rodrigo. El Rey y Rodrigo comenzaron un dueto, en el cual el monarca le comentaba al marqués que él era su único amigo, ya que los otros miembros de la corte no confiaban en él. A lo que el noble le agradecía profundamente la confianza, cantando que él le era fiel sin importar lo que fuera.

Jean volteó a ver a Mikasa y a Elsa. Su hija comía su pastel, sin perder la vista de los dos hombres en el escenario. Pero su esposa era otra cosa. Si bien el barítono logró cautivarla, el bajo la tenía hipnotizada con su profundo y oscuro timbre. Esta vez esa asquerosa sensación se hizo más punzante, pues sintió que su voz era la de un chiquillo en comparación con el cantante. Además, y para agudizar ese punzante sentimiento, ningún hombre que Jean conociera había cautivado a Mikasa de esa manera y en tan poco tiempo. Por lo que le hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

El Rey le advirtió a Rodrigo que tuviera precauciones con sus acciones, pues el Gran Inquisidor le seguía los pasos. Así, los dos concluyeron su dueto y el telón principal cayó, dando fin al segundo acto. Un descanso de diez minutos fue anunciado, y los tres se levantaron un poco para estirar las piernas y Jean fue al baño. Afortunadamente, su hijo le contó que el teatro tenía un baño para trescientas personas en el vestíbulo, y como cien repartidos en los pasillos. Por lo que no le fue difícil dar con un baño desocupado.

Luego del descanso, el tercer acto comenzó, con una suave melodía de la orquesta, de carácter tranquilo y sereno, como si se estuviera admirando una noche silenciosa y estrellada. Después de esta bella música, el telón se alzó y reveló otro jardín. Ahí Don Carlo estaba solo, leyendo un mensaje de Isabel, con lo que estaba bastante ilusionado de volver a verla. E inmediatamente llegó Éboli, disfrazada de Isabel. Don Carlo comenzó a cantar, pensando que ella era Isabel. Éboli se sintió dolida por tal confusión, por lo que se decidió a revelar su identidad y cantó con bastante dolor por eso.

A Jean esto le recordó un poco cuando Armin y él se disfrazaron de Historia y Eren respectivamente. Si bien a él no le incomodó hacer el papel del bastardo suicida, para Armin casi fue un trauma, sobre todo cuando aquel sujeto intentó propasarse. Por lo que esas memorias aún le causaban un poco de escalofríos.

Y justo cuando Éboli le confesaba a Don Carlo su amor, llegó Rodrigo. Éste inmediatamente amenaza a Éboli debido a que sabe el amor secreto de Don Carlo por Isabel, pero Don Carlo se interpone entre ellos. Así cantan un terceto en el cual Éboli piensa vengarse de Rodrigo, Don Carlo intenta calmarlos y Rodrigo no se amedrenta ante las amenazas de la mujer. Por lo que Éboli después de cantar sale destilando ira.

Esa escena le recordó a Jean cuando se peleó con Eren el día que tuvieron que huir debido al ataque del Ejército Oscuro. Cómo Jean le reclamó el incidente, y Eren poco a poco fue provocándolo hasta irse a los golpes. Y con Mikasa interviniendo entre los dos, aunque más a favor de Eren. Y debido a este incómodo recuerdo, se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Así que respiró profundamente para seguir viendo la ópera.

Ya solos, Rodrigo le dice que confíe en él cualquier papel, a lo que Don Carlo asiente y el tema de su amistad volvió a sonar con el mismo brío, en medio de los aplausos. Nuevamente el telón de comodín descendió sobre el escenario y se apagaron las luces para cambio de escena. Una vez que se apagaron los ruidos, el director le indicó a la orquesta que estuviera lista y ésta empezó a tocar un tema bastante alegre y solemne. El telón de comodín subió y reveló el exterior de una catedral. Ahí se encontraba reunida una numerosa multitud, y en el centro del escenario estaban cuatro piras. El coro cantaba a favor del rey, y a su vez el escenario se llenaba de gente. Embajadores, cortesanos, miembros del ejército y la guardia real. Y unos monjes que traían a cuatro hombres andrajosos y maltratados, que seguramente eran los condenados a la hoguera.

A Jean le puso los pelos de punta, pues recordó las numerosas ejecuciones que tanto Mare como Erdia hacían con los prisioneros que no les eran útiles, y que era un detalle que ambos bandos ocultaban al resto del mundo. Él nunca quiso ver esas muertes, pero como miembro importante del ejército tenía que presenciarlas, por lo que ver a los condenados le removió de nuevo esos oscuros recuerdos.

La música seguía, imponente y solemne, mientras la gente llegaba. Pausó un rato, ya que un heraldo anunció que sería un día importante. La música se reanudó y más gente arribó. Isabel llegó, acompañada de Rodrigo. Entonces llegó el Rey Felipe II y la música paró. El monarca agradeció a todos a confianza que le tenían. Repentinamente la música se agitó y apareció Don Carlo con seis hombres, los cuales se presentaron como los embajadores flamencos. Ellos le pedían clemencia a su gente y a su tierra, y eran apoyados por Isabel, Rodrigo, Don Carlo y el pueblo. Pero el Rey Felipe II y los monjes se mostraban imperturbables, alegando que el pueblo flamenco no merecía tal cosa.

Para Jean, esta parte le recordó cuando Yelena pidió cooperativismo con Erdia para acabar con las fuerzas de Mare y así lograr la paz. Lamentablemente, esas peticiones fueron denegadas, y Yelena y su compañero Olangobo fueron arrestados por haber sido parte del ejército de Mare y con la excusa de que ellos dos los traicionarían muy fácil. Los altos mandos se comportaron como el rey y los monjes, cerrados y sin querer escuchar otras opiniones. Fue entonces cuando empezó a ver a sus superiores con otros ojos, y se dio cuenta que el poder, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, corrompe a la gente.

El hombre de pelo cenizo le puso de nuevo atención a la ópera. Ahora estaba surgiendo un problema, debido a que el Rey Felipe II ordenaba que arrestaran a Don Carlo y a los embajadores, con lo cual Don Carlo desenvainó su espada, y la guardia se negaba ante tal acción. El monarca se desesperó y le arrebató la espada al capitán de la guardia. Ya estaba premeditado el duelo, cuando Rodrigo se interpuso y le pidió la espada a Don Carlo. Éste estaba más que consternado, pues su mejor amigo lo estaba desarmando frente a su padre, y prácticamente dejándolo a la voluntad del monarca.

Eso a Jean le removió profundamente. Si bien Rodrigo lo hacía por mantener la paz entre todos, era casi el equivalente de una traición para su amigo. Y no pudo evitar en Eren cuando éste los traicionó. A sus amigos, a sus compañeros del ejército, a sus propios ideales. Fue en ese entonces que la confianza entre los del ejército se fue desmoronando poco a poco. Y eso los monstruos lo aprovecharon muy bien.

El hombre miró a ver a su esposa. Ella parecía estar bastante concentrada en como cantaba el bajo, y no le prestaba atención a nadie más. Por lo que nuevamente esa sensación volvió a instalarse en él, sólo que ahora un poco más desagradable y parecía que no se iba a ir por un buen rato.

Entonces el coro volvió a cantar, sacando de sus pensamientos a Jean. Volvían a alabar al Rey y a la corona, mientras que los monjes estaban aferrados en ejecutar a los herejes. Y fue cuando una voz, proveniente de algún lugar, cantaba que Dios les iba a tener piedad a todos. Fue en ese entonces que llegaron hombres con fuego, para prender las piras de los condenados y el telón cayó, terminando el tercer acto.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pues la escena fue magnífica. Un intermedio de media hora fue anunciado, así que el recinto se fue vaciando poco a poco, seguro para ir al baño o comprarse un refrigerio. Elsa dijo que se quedaría, mientras terminaba su café. Mikasa le hizo señas a Jean de que la ayudara a levantarse, pues requería ir al sanitario. Aunque lo que sentía le aconsejaba que no le diera auxilio a su esposa, él no era así. Por lo que negó rápidamente para aclarar sus ideas, ayudó a Mikasa a levantarse, y la acompañó al sanitario más próximo. Luego su esposa le dijo que fueran por algo para cenar, y la pareja compró un Gran Sándwich Imperial para los dos.

Una vez terminado el intermedio, la gente ocupó sus lugares, así como la orquesta. Y en medio de los aplausos, el director volvió a hacer acto de presencia. La audiencia calló y la orquesta interpretó una triste melodía, con lo cual daba inicio el cuarto acto. El telón se abrió, revelando lo que parecía ser una oficina. En su escritorio, el Rey Felipe II dormitaba, y a su vez cantaba amargamente acerca de su primer amor. A medida que relataba sus recuerdos se iba despertando, y su canto fue cada vez más amargo debido a que decía que a él nadie lo quería en el mundo y sólo encontraría paz en la muerte.

Esta vez Jean volteó a ver directamente a Mikasa. Su esposa volvía a lucir como hipnotizada por la oscura voz del cantante, y no le hacía caso al suculento sándwich que tenía en su regazo. El incómodo sentimiento se acrecentó y por un brevísimo instante Jean deseó que el bajo se quedara afónico, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Cuando el monarca terminó de cantar, el público lo agradeció con un nutrido aplauso. Cuando se volvió a hacer silencio unos acordes sombríos sonaron, y apareció un segundo hombre, el Gran Inquisidor. Aunque al principio a Jean le pareció cómico, ya que lucía casi igual a un Santa Claus. Pero la gracia quedó de lado cuando la música adquirió un tono muy tétrico y el hombre comenzó a cantar, ya que tenía una voz grave y tétrica, más oscura que el otro. El Rey y el Inquisidor se hacían preguntas, y se respondían. Y la naturaleza de sus argumentos le daba bastante oscuridad a la escena.

Jean se removió un poco incómodo, ya que los dos le recordaron cuando Zalich y los consejeros de Historia se ponían a deliberar, y observó a Mikasa. Ella estaba bastante concentrada en las cavernosas voces de aquellos sujetos, e incluso tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada hacía la derecha, gesto que hacía cuando estaba en absoluta concentración. Tan concentrada estaba que no notó que Elsa le había tomado un pedacito de su sándwich. Y esta vez estuvo más que claro que Jean sentía algo muy negativo contra los dos cantantes, pues los dos tenían en una perfecta hipnosis a su esposa.

La escena del Rey y el Inquisidor se tornó demasiado tensa, pues el jerarca religioso estaba cantando su opinión y el monarca lo enfrentaba, hasta que finalmente los dos estallaron. El Rey Felipe II se negó a seguir los consejos del Inquisidor, y éste finalmente lo amenazó con llevarlo al Tribunal del Santo Juicio. El anciano religioso decidió salir, y el Rey temeroso le preguntó si todavía había paz, a lo que el Inquisidor dijo que quizá y salió.

El público aplaudió bastante, y cuando se calmó apareció Isabel clamando justicia debido a que la habían robado y que el resto de los nobles no la trataban bien. A lo que el Rey, muy serio, saca de su escritorio un cofre de joyas y le pregunta por su interior. Ella estaba asustada, pero el monarca abrió el cofre y le mostró que había un retrato de Don Carlo, por lo que el Rey Felipe II estalló en celos y la acusó de adulterio. Isabel se desmayó y el monarca pidió ayuda, por lo que Éboli y Rodrigo acudieron. Los cuatro entonaron una canción, sólo que cada uno tenía una línea, donde el Rey mantenía fuerte sus sospechas de la Reina, Isabel quería que la dejaran en paz, Éboli se lamentaba que Isabel amara a Don Carlo y Rodrigo estaba dispuesto a salvar a todos.

Para Jean, esto último le recordó una de las tantas veces donde había junta del ejército o del consejo. Para él era sumamente fastidiosas, porque tenía que oír murmullos por todos lados, como si a la gente convocada no le interesaba lo más mínimo, y por consecuencia casi no había acuerdos. Por lo que ese molesto sentimiento negativo bajó un poco.

El cuarteto terminó y el público volvió a aplaudir. El Rey y Rodrigo dejaron la oficina. Éboli e Isabel cantaron un breve dueto, donde la noble le confesó a la monarca haber sido seducida por el Rey. Isabel sólo cantó de manera suave donde. Y la dejó sola, fue entonces cuando Éboli cantó de manera desesperada, maldiciéndose a sí misma, por traicionar a la Reina, y pensando en el exilio. Pero antes de eso, haría una buena acción y le salvaría la vida a Don Carlo.

Para Jean, no cabía duda que este personaje definitivamente le recordaba a Hange y no sólo en lo físico. Él también vio cuando la comandante se llegó a sentir desesperada, destrozando lo poco que tenía en la oficina, vociferando preguntas acerca de la maldita situación en la que se encontraban, arrancándose el pelo de la furia y llorando por la impotencia que sentía al no proceder de manera rápida en la guerra. Él llegó a apoyarla en esos momentos críticos, aunque sólo fuera escuchándola, y ella, en medio de lágrimas de dolor, se lo agradecía profundamente que se tomara el tiempo de escuchar sus descargas.

El público le aplaudió a Éboli con mucho entusiasmo y el telón de comodín cayó, con lo cual el escenario quedó a oscuras para un cambio de escena. En menos de cinco minutos los ruidos cesaron, y el director le indicó a la orquesta que estuviera preparada. Ésta empezó a entonar una triste música, el telón de comodín se abrió y reveló una prisión. Ahí se encontraba Don Carlo, decaído y contemplando a la nada. Entonces Rodrigo entró y, lejos de enojarse, Don Carlo se sorprendió. Rodrigo le cuenta que el Rey tiene planes de asesinarlo, pero él lo va a impedir. Justo en ese momento dos hombres aparecieron al fondo del escenario. Un monje y un soldado con arcabuz. El monje hizo una seña y el soldado preparó el arma y disparó, hiriendo mortalmente a Rodrigo. Éste, se despidió de su amigo, cantando que dejaba España en buenas manos. Justo cuando, entró el Rey Felipe con su corte, ofreciéndole a Don Carlo el perdón. Pero éste lo rechazó, argumentando que mató a Rodrigo. El Rey se horrorizó por la muerte de su mejor hombre, y con pesar comenzó a cantar una canción bastante melancólica, en compañía de Don Carlo y su corte.

Mientras el monarca cantaba su lamento, Jean no pudo evitar de nuevo mirar a Mikasa. Cada vez que salía el bajo a escena, lograba cap, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Su esposa estaba encantada con la profunda voz del tipo, y más ahora que estaba revelando el lado humano del personaje. Su estómago cada vez se sentía más apretado, y por primera vez deseó que la ópera terminase pronto para poder ir a casa.

Cuando el Rey terminó de cantar, la orquesta se agitó y unas campanas sonaron. Los cortesanos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, asustados. Un clamor furioso se escuchó, proveniente del pueblo que quería justicia para Don Carlo y muerte para el Rey. El pueblo finalmente entró a la fuerza, y justo entre la multitud Éboli se llevó a Don Carlo lejos. El Rey intentó negociar, pero la gente lo ignoró. Entonces llegó el Gran Inquisidor y, haciendo uso de su autoridad y cavernosa voz, les ordenó a todos que se callara y le hicieran reverencia al Rey, cosa que la gente no dudó en obedecer. Y con el pueblo sometido, el telón cayó, dando por concluido el cuarto acto.

Un breve descanso del diez minutos fue anunciado, con lo que Jean y Mikasa se terminaron el resto de su sándwich. Transcurrido el lapso, el director volvió a aparecer, y le dio una seña a la orquesta de que estuviera lista. Ésta comenzó una melodía casi silenciosa, de carácter solemne. El telón se abrió y el quinto acto de la ópera comenzó. Esta vez el escenario reveló la iglesia que había aparecido anteriormente. Ahí Isabel comenzó a cantar, dirigiéndose a un monarca difunto, y relatando la envidia que le daba la muerte, pues ahí no se sufría por nada y lo único que se tenía era la paz eterna. Gracias a su magnífica voz, la canción le quedó estupenda, por lo que el público se lo reconoció. Luego apareció Don Carlo, cantando que debía partir del país, pero ella era bienvenida a su marcha. Isabel decía que no ya que debía permanecer como consorte del Rey, pero Don Carlo insistía mucho.

Para Jean, este encuentro de los protagonitas le recordó mucho a cuando Mikasa y él escaparon de Paradis. Ella no quería abandonar la isla, que ya estaba en manos de la Reina del Imperio Oscuro, que debía. Él, más realista, le decía que debían vivir, que todos sus amigos murieron para mejorar el mundo, que ya esto de los titanes debían dejarlo en el pasado. Fue un momento difícil, y por poco no logran salvarse.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, entró el Rey Felipe II y el Gran Inquisidor, acompañados de unos guardias. Los dos contemplaban la ejecución de Don Carlo e Isabel. Don Carlo desenvainó su espada para defenderse, pero un monje apareció. Él anunció que nadie tendría paz en la tierra, hasta que todos murieran y estuvieran en el cielo. El monarca y el jerarca religioso lo reconocieron como Carlos V, el padre de Felipe. Entonces, el monje toma a Don Carlos del hombro y se lo lleva a las sombras. Y, en medio de una agitada música, el telón cayó.

La sala estalló en aplausos, vitoreando la ópera. Uno a uno, los solistas principales se fueron presentando, con lo cual los aplausos se intensificaban. Jean observó cómo Mikasa se puso de pie con trabajo y le aplaudió a los solistas hombres con bastante entusiasmo, al igual que su hija. Esto hizo que Jean frunciera los labios y el estómago se le comenzara a revolver, con lo cual la punzante sensación de hace rato se volvió a establecer.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Jean se encontraba despierto, enfrente del espejo del baño del piso de arriba. Sus tres hijas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Eren seguramente no llegaría hasta pasada la medianoche, debido al intenso repaso que el director de orquesta y jefe hacía después de cada función, ya sea para felicitarlos o para recalcarles las cosas que debían mejorar.

El hombre de pelo cenizo intentaba hacer pequeñas vocalizaciones, intentando llegar a su tono más grave, y aun así no lograba sonar más grave que una viola. Por mucho que se esforzara, su voz no tenía ese timbre oscuro y tétrico de los cantantes de la ópera. Suspiró frustrado, y se sintió algo mal. Para su alivio, la puerta del baño se abrió y su esposa estaba en el umbral.

— Ven a dormir, Jean —dijo Mikasa.

— No, Mikasa —respondió él, un poco cortante.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Jean se dio la media vuelta y la miró: — ¿Crees que mi voz está bien? —inquirió.

Mikasa alzó la ceja derecha: — Para mi es perfecta —respondió—. No tengo quejas de ella, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— No sé. Te vi bastante atenta a cómo cantaban los hombres —habló Jean.

— Me impresionaron eso es todo —dijo Mikasa, sin tomarle importancia.

— ¿Y crees que mi voz pueda llegar a impresionarte como la de ellos? —preguntó el hombre, con una pizca de celos

— Jean, por favor —dijo Mikasa, con tono cansino—. Mañana tienes que trabajar. No empieces con esto, ¿sí? —agregó, con cierto fastidio—. Mira, como me lo explicó Eren, cada quien tiene su voz. Los cantantes de la ópera donde trabaja nuestro hijo tienen cantando mucho tiempo, incluso desde que tú y yo naciéramos. Ya tienen una voz bastante educada para el canto

— Pero… —comenzó Jean, pero Mikasa levantó la mano derecha.

— Si quieres comparaciones, tu voz suena como la de un niño al lado de la de ellos—comentó la mujer, de manera fría—. Así que ya ven a dormir —y se retiró a su habitación.

Jean suspiró frustrado. Se sintió disminuido por el comentario de su esposa, aunque él se lo ganó a pecho. Y esa molesta sensación, que en la tarde apareció, volvió con mucha fuerza, y parecía que no se quitaría en algunas semanas. Así que, molesto, apagó la luz del baño y se fue a dormir.

Así como las mujeres sienten envidia de otras, los hombres también. En especial, de un aspecto que les da una característica irrepetible a su identidad.

Porque para un hombre es inevitable sentir envidia por la voz de otro hombre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 ***Hola. Aquí haciendo una aportación para este fandom.**

 ***Esta historia se deriva del fanfiction que tengo para este fandom**

 ***Sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
